Fan:Wormmon (DCS)
Wormmon is a fictional character and from the fanfictional Digimon Cinematic Sagas. Wormmon was originally one of the two recruits of the Guardian Knights who formed Imperialdramon, and is currently partner to a DigiDestined named Wei Xueqi. Description Wormmon has stayed with Wei ever since they met. He was initially despised by his human partner and was later even tortured and kept imprisoned. But Wormmon never lost hope, he believed that one day they would create a true bond between a DigiDestined and a Partner Digimon. Attacks''' *'Silk Thread': Shoots a thick strand of thread. *'Sticky Net': Makes a net to immobilize enemies. Appearances Films Digimon: Network Battles The film introduces Wormmon, but doesn't include the whole story about the first meeting between him and Wei who had willingly let himself to be brainwashed as the DigiShadow. He is seen imprisoned in a tank inside the secret facility of the Webmasters in Hong Kong. He was freed when Kevin Harmon, Daniel "Dan" Linwood, along with their Partner Digimon and Nanomon, came to face the Webmasters and their leader Martin Harmon. Nanomon freed Wei from the control of the Dark Spirals and Wormmon was freed just before the building started to collapse. Wei came regret his actions and accept Wormmon as a partner which helped the other DigiDestined to destroy Chimairamon and Etemon. Digimon: The Third World Two years later, Wormmon had fought against several randomly Bio-Emerged Digimon. He had also learned to Digivolve into his Champion form Stingmon. While the other DigiDestined fought against Mammon in Los Angeles, Wei and Stingmon fought against Snimon. After the nightmares Wei begun to see, Wormmon tried to persuade him to officially join the other DIgiDestined, but Wei was still reluctant. They did, however, accept an invitation to a house where two Digital Agents, Benjamin and Gennai, were hiding. When Vamdemon's forces attacked the house, Wormmon was there to fight. As Stingmon, he became capable of DNA Digivolving with ExVeemon and they became Paildramon. In the final battle against BelialVamdemon, Gennai gave the DigiDestined an orb that gave Paildramon an ability to Digivolve into Imperialdramon. Digimon: Digitaclysm – Part 1 One year later, when the Chaotic Masters attack both the Digital World and the real world, Wormmon and Veemon help Wei and Dan to evacuate the other DigiDestined from Los Angeles to Hong Kong. After tensions between Troy and Seamus turn into a fight between them and their Partner Digimon in their Mega forms, Wormmon and Veemon try to Digivolve into Imprialdramon to stop the figh. But they are prevented from doing so by SkullSatamon. After the Digimon Sovereigns interrupt the fight, Wormmon, Veemon, Wei and Dan end up in the Digital World. After they witness LadyDevimon giving information to his master, Piemon, they are attacked by SkullSatamon. Imperialdramon is immobilized by him, but is freed with help from Robert Harmon and changes into from Dragon Mode into Fighter Mode to defeat SkullSatamon once and for all. Digimon: Digitaclysm – Part 2 During the attack Machinedramon's headquarters, Imperialdramon Fighter Mode finishes off the third Chaotic Master who is already wounded by WarGreymon. Then Wormmon temporarily joins the other DigiDestined and Partner Digimon in the evacuation point until they decide to challenge Piemon, the last Chaotic Master. While fighting against Piemon, Imperialdramon, WarGreymon, and MetalGarurumon cross through several distortions and are evading every attack of their opponent. But just when Piemon is about to be overpowered by them, Piemon's new powers emerge and strike almost every DigiDestined and Partner Digimon down. HolyAngemon (Patamon's Ultimate form), however, restores them to full power. After HolyAngemon destroys open a door named Heaven's Gate to destroy Piemon's minions, Imperialdramon, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon made Piemon to be destroyed by the door as well. But Piemon's actions had already made the distortions of the worlds even larger and released his master, Apocalymon, from the dark space behind the Wall of Fire. Apocalymon took away Wormmon's power and destroyed Wei's Black D-3 Digivice and the Crest of Kindness in order to prevent him from Digivolving ever again. But the collective will of all DigiDestined as well the finding of the Crest of Destiny allowed the other Crests and Digivices to be restored. Wormmon also received an ability as Imperialdramon to change into Imperialdramon Paladin Mode. While Imperialdramon and Omegamon purified the corrupted Digimon spirits who had bound themselves to Apocalymon, the DigiDestined sacrificed their Crests to break Apocalymon's connection to the original darkness and used their Digivices to destroy his main body once and for all. But after Robert Harmon had sacrificed himself to restore the balance between the worlds, Wei and Wormmon were forced to go separate ways because the natural laws of the worlds didn't allow the Digimon to say in the real world or humans to stay in the Digital World. In 2021, the Worldwide Network of the DigiDestined (W.N.D.D.) started the first test of the balanced Digi-Gate which allow traveling between the worlds without causing distortions. It is assumed that Wormmon was reunited with Wei after the gate was officially put in use as a travel method. DigiPast Chronicles In the Arc 1, set in 1986–1990, Wormmon was already among the Digimon recruited to be trained as Guardian Knights. While an unembodied version of Imperialdramon was one of the original founders of the Knights, his data was transferred into Wormmon and Veemon to make them capable of DNA Digivolving into a new Imperialdramon. After the Seven Great Demon Lords are defeated and their Digi-Eggs sealed away, Wormmon is turned into a Digi-Egg, waiting to be reborn without any memories of his past. In the Arc 3, set between 2003 and the events of the films, Wormmon's Digi-Egg was found by Huckmon and Veedramon who gave it to the Digital Agents to ensure that he becomes one of the Partner Digimon of the DigiDestined. Other forms Category:Fan Digimon